Deepening love
by Sharingan300
Summary: Sakuten Tenten has been going out with Sakura for almost 3 years and they are now both 16. Both girls has been increasingly curious of the other´s body...


Deepening love

It was a late and starry night.  
All the lights were out in Konoha. Except for in one building.

One of the windows were illuminated in the Haruno household.  
Somebody was in the kitchen.  
And it was in that kitchen, that our story began...

* * *

Tenten sat at the round table in the Haruno household.  
She had decided to spend the night at one of her friends´ house.  
One that was very special to her. But right now, her thoughts were a mess.  
Her brown hair fluttered slightly as she let out a sigh.  
She was troubled, that much was clear.  
But by what, was at this point unknown.  
Her muscles were slightly aching from the training session she had  
shared together with some of her friends. But that wasn´t what bothered her.  
She had been woken up really, really early that morning by one of the Fifth´s guards,  
saying that an important person had come to the village and that he craved a skilled  
Chuunin to escort him back home. Tenten had tried to protest, but the  
Hokage´s guard told her that the important guest had already paid for the mission.  
More than one vein popped up on her forehead at that point.  
The mission had left her in a grumpy mood all day.  
But that wasn´t what really, really, REALLY, bothered her. 

What really bothered her, was the fact that her friends had all started to ask her  
questions about her private life. Or more specifically, about her _girlfriend_.  
Yes, you read the sentence correctly.  
Chuunin rank kunoichi, Tenten had fallen in love, with another girl.  
She had been surprised by herself at first, before getting used to the feeling of liking  
someone of the same sex.  
Tenten had been even more surprised, when it turned out that the girl she was in love with,  
had been in love with her too! And for quite some time too.  
Ino and Kiba had started to ask questions like "Hey, Tenten! You look tired today... Did ya  
play around much last night, or what? Heh, heh, heh...!" And, "My, Tenten! Did your  
girlfriend really wear you out _that_ much last night? Hm, hm, hm!"  
And so on, and so on.  
Tenten had snorted rather loudly before giving Kiba the biggest nosebleed in his life.  
Courtesy of a well placed kick.  
That had caused Ino to effectively shut up for a while.  
The brown haired girl heaved another sigh. Tenten knew that her friends didn´t mean to pry and  
that they were really just curious. It wasn´t everyday your best friend suddenly decided that  
he/she was homosexual and started going out with someone of the same sex.  
No one she knew had objected against it at all, which was a big relief.  
But even so, she really hated it when people started asking questions about her personal life.  
Her _private_ life.  
Tenten knew that she was getting all worked up for nothing, but that "nothing" was quite enough  
to keep her from sleeping.

Footsteps travelling down the stairs announced the arrival of another person.  
Tenten turned around in the chair. She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Why aren´t you sleeping, Tenten?" A pink haired female asked.

Tenten managed a small smile.

"I can´t, for some reason." Tenten answered.

"Is it because I snore?" The other girl asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

Tenten shook her head.

"You don´t snore, and you know it, Sakura." Tenten answered.

Sakura rubbed the sleep from her eyes and walked up to Tenten.  
She was dressed in the same red clothes that she had worn during her Genin days.  
Sakura put her hands on Tenten´s shoulders and leaned down.  
Tenten shuddered as Sakura´s cheek touched hers.  
(God, her skin is so soft!) Tenten thought. She blushed beet red at this.  
Sakura massaged her girlfriend´s shoulders while slowly rubbing her cheek against Tenten´s.  
She felt the other girl shudder at her touch. Sakura smiled.

"If it´s not me, then what is it?" Sakura asked.

Tenten looked at her but didn´t say anything. Sakura let go of her shoulders and kneeled by Tenten´s side.  
Sakura put her hand on Tenten´s cheek and turned her head.  
Sakura caught Tenten´s eyes. Emerald green orbs meeting chocolate brown ones.  
They lost all track of time as their eyes met. Sakura leaned closer to Tenten.

"It´s..." Tenten found it really hard to concentrate with Sakura so close.

"If something´s wrong, then you can tell me. You know that, Tenten." Sakura wisphered.

Sakura closed the distance between them and captured Tenten´s lips with her own.  
Tenten blushed furiously, then she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss.  
When they parted, Tenten looked a little bit more relaxed.  
Sakura tenderly stroked her girlfriend´s cheek.

"Tell me..." Sakura wisphered.

Tenten sighed. She knew she had no way out of this one.

"Lately, everyone has been asking questions about you and me. Silly and absurd questions.  
I know that I am just getting worked up over nothing, but...I don´t know. I guess I´m a little  
sensitive about these things." Tenten mumbled.

Sakura´s eyes narrowed slightly. She inwardly sighed at her friends´ stupidity. Sakura had recieved her  
fair share of private questions as well. To tell the truth, she was just as bothered by this as Tenten.  
Only that, she was a little more reserved and didn´t yell at her friends as much as Tenten did.

"I can´t believe that they´re still curious about girl/girl relationships... I mean, it´s been THREE years,  
for crying out loud..." Sakura muttered.

Tenten smiled slightly.

"Well, Ino has calmed down a lot and Hinata has never asked about it... But the guys, they are another story!  
Ino is a woman like us, so she has almost no trouble understanding what we tell them.  
But Kiba, Chouji, Lee, and the others... They´re men, so I guess it´s a little bit more complicated for them  
to understand..." Tenten pointed out.

Sakura nodded slowly and shrugged.

"Good point." Sakura said.

Tenten took a deep breath.

"Well, what can you do?" Tenten said and smiled warmly at Sakura.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Sakura said.

The young women laughed softly at this. Their friends didn´t ask very often anymore. It was mostly when  
Kiba had gotten himself a little bit too much to drink that one of those questions slipped off his tounge.  
Kiba never understood why he had such a big bruise on his face the next morning.  
Sakura smiled and pecked her on her cheek.

All thoughts in Sakura´s head disappeared as her eyes traveled across Tenten.  
Her cheeks coloured as her eyes moved up and down her girlfriend.  
They had been together for almost 3 years now. They hadn´t done anything sexual because they  
both felt that they needed to wait.  
Everyone had known about them ever since the beginning.  
They were both 16 now. Sakura couldn´t deny that she had wondered how  
Tenten looked without that pink top she was always wearing. Or, without _any_ clothes on at all.  
Sakura´s hormones went wild every time their kisses involved touching and tounging.  
She had to hold her feelings in control. Because if she didn´t, she would tear  
Tenten´s clothes from her body and make passionate love to her wherever they were.  
She studied Tenten for a moment.  
Sakura´s all too helpful mind supplied her with mental images of some...impure things.  
The pink haired female blushed and tried to clear her head. Sakura swallowed and looked up at Tenten.  
She stood up and took Tenten´s hand. Her girlfriend looked at her curiously.  
Sakura offered her a warm smile.  
She pulled Tenten to her feet and looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Come..." Sakura wisphered.

She dragged her girlfriend to the glassdoor beside the refrigerator and opened it.  
They stepped out on the balcony and Sakura closed the door. The girls shivered from the cold night air.  
Sakura lifted Tenten´s face to hers. She smiled at her and Tenten smiled back.

"Tenten, do you know what?" Sakura asked.

"W, what?" Tenten asked.

She shivered from being so close to Sakura. Sakura smiled.  
She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Tenten´s.  
Sakura felt Tenten slowly respond by moving her mouth over hers.  
Sakura broke the kiss and smiled.

"I love you more than anything in this whole wide world. You know that right?" Sakura exclaimed.

Tentennodded this. Sakura had said it many times, but it never sounded old or overused.

Sakura pulled Tenten close and rested her forehead against her girlfriend´s.  
Her heart started beating faster and faster as she let her hands move across Tenten´s back.  
Tenten´s heart was pounding so hard in her chest that she thought it would jump out of her chest.  
She was so close to Sakura...and they were all alone.  
Tenten´s normaly somewhat pure mind now provided her with images of her and  
Sakura lying on a bed and...you know. Tenten blushed furiously but  
couldn´t look away from Sakura´s entrancing green eyes. Slowly, but surely, they stepped closer  
and closer to each other. Sakura was panting, and so was Tenten. Sakura pulled her into a tight embrace  
and kissed her with all the passion she had in herself. Tenten hesitated.  
(Am I really ready for this?) Tenten wondered.  
Sakura´s lips traveled from Tenten´s mouth down to her neck. Tenten gasped at this.  
New emotions spread throughout her body as Sakura worked on her neck.  
Sakura´s kisses moved from Tenten´s neck to her cheek.  
From there her lips moved to Tenten´s ear. Sakura licked her girlfriend´s earlobe.  
A low moan escaped Tenten´s lips as Sakura worked her magic on her.  
(Am I ready? Yeah...if it´s going to happen with her, then I´m plenty ready.) She thought.  
Still, she was very nervous. Tenten´s hormones were going crazy!  
Her legs woobled, but she managed to stay standing.  
Sakura noticed that Tenten was getting kneeweak, and stopped what she was doing.  
Tenten looked at her girlfriend to see why she stopped.

"Let´s go inside." Sakura said.

Tenten shakingly nodded. They hurried inside and went straight into the bedroom.  
As Tenten walked insideherfriends´bedroom, Sakura closed the door.  
The pink haired girl walked up behind her girlfriend and grabbed her top.  
Tenten inhaled sharply as Sakura pulled her top up over her ribs. Sakura let go of the top and  
turned the other girl around. They stared at each other, then they locked themselves in a passionate kiss.  
Sakura´s mouth slid easily over Tenten´s as their passion built.  
Sakura opened her mouth and licked Tenten´s lips.  
Her partner opened her mouth and she moved in. Their tounges lashed against each other in a strange dance.  
Tenten broke the kiss and moaned. She felt a surge from deep inside of her and knew instantly what it was.  
Sakura quickly attacked Tenten´s exposed neck, kissing and sucking at her milky skin.  
Tenten reached out and got ahold of Sakura´s red dress-like cloth. Sakura reached out and  
grabbed Tenten´s pink top again.  
They looked deeply into each other´s eyes for a moment, both were blushing madly and their breathing were  
coming in short puffs. Tenten and Sakura then made up their minds.  
The brown haired girl put her hand on the dress´ zipper and pulled it down.  
Sakura pulled her partner´s top up over her ribs before snaking her hands under it.  
It was at this point that everything turned into a frenzy of feelings, like lust, want, and love.

* * *

Tenten snaked her arm around her lover and struggled to steady her breathing.  
Sakura let her partner pull her into a loving embrace and she returned it fully.  
The two girls´ hearts were beating like mad due to the activities they had just performed together.  
Their bodies were covered in a fine layer of sweat as well.  
Sakura put her forehead against Tenten´s and the brown eyed girl did the same. 

"I love you." Sakura wisphered breathily.

"Love you more." Tenten wisphered back, just as breathily.

The two girls left it at that. They settled for staring into each other´s eyes before finally falling asleep.  
No longer virgins, but lovers.

* * *

And there it is! My first try at a Shoujo-ai fic! Hope you like it! 


End file.
